


Sherlollipops - Comparing Notes

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [209]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan, silliness, text chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Mary's onto Molly's secret. Girl talk ensues. Just a fun little cracky text-chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maejones/gifts).



> The fact that both Loo and Amanda were doing additional voice work for S4 resulted in our sherlolly imaginations (yes, I mean YOU, mae-jones!) going into overdrive. That resulted in this cracky little text chat.

_Mary:_ So, how is he?

 _Molly (flustered):_ How is who? What do you mean? _(Nervously sips her tea)_

 _Mary (nudging her playfully):_  Don’t be coy, Molly, you know what I mean. Sherlock. How is he?

 _Molly (pretending not to understand, still flustered):_  He’s doing…well, thank you. 

 _Mary (giving up on being subtle):_  Aren’t you two having quite a lot of sex?

 _Molly (mumbling):_  Yes, actually, we are. How did you…

 _Mary (gleefully):_  So, back to my original question - How IS he? _(Waggles eyebrows suggestively)_

 _Molly (blushing furiously):_  Um, wonderful, fantastic, how’s John?  _(Eyes wide)_ No, wait, I didn’t mean it THAT way!

 _Mary (chortling at her friend’s verbal faux pas):_  Oh, he’s fab, trust me. He just LOVES playing doctor! 

 _Molly (finally getting into the spirit of it):_ And Sherlock really knows how to use those deductive skills of his! _(Lowering her voice a bit)_ Although it’s a bit much when he makes me wear the hat…

 _Sherlock (loudly from another room):_  I do not MAKE her wear the hat! She LIKES wearing the hat, tell the truth, Molly!

_(Mary and Molly both collapsing into semi-embarrassed giggles)_

 


End file.
